Quinientos años en el pasado
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!· Una mañana Kagome encuentra un diario en el ático de su casa. ¿Qué dice? ¡¿Un medio demonio y una humana juntos! Imposible.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del mundo de InuYasha me pertenecen, aunque sí lo hacen Kaori y Raiden, como veréis más adelante.**

 **·**

 **·**

—¡Kagome!

Silencio.

Sonomi suspiró y subió las escaleras hacia la planta superior. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hija una curvatura involuntaria se formó en sus labios. Esta se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, realizando sus actividades de matemáticas mientras que su cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo de una música inexistente, por lo menos para la mujer, pues la joven tenía los auriculares puestos.

Realmente no sabía como su hija podía concentrarse así, habiendo necesitado ella siempre mucha calma y tranquilidad cuando estudiaba en su juventud, pero Kagome le dijo una vez que se había acostumbrado.

" _Mamá, lucho cada día con demonios, tengo a InuYasha todo el tiempo encima mía molestando... Creéme, eso de la tranquilidad es una mera fantasía para mi"_ le había dicho una vez cuando le preguntó. Y la mujer no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de su hija. A pesar de tener demasiadas responsabilidades para una adolescente (su familia, los estudios, viajar en el pasado) ella se esforzaba al máximo y lo estaba llevando todo realmente bien.

—Kagome, cariño— la llamó acercándose a ella y tocándole un hombro, para así atraer su atención.

Rápidamente la cabeza de ella se alzó y quitándose los auriculares, le sonrió a su madre.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—¿Has terminado de estudiar?

Kagome se lo pensó por unos segundos hasta terminar asintiendo. Se había llevado toda la mañana y este tema no se le daba tan mal. Creía que con que lo terminara repasando un poco a la noche, le saldría bien.

—Necesito tu ayuda— le pidió la mujer— Sabes que pasado mañana será el cumpleaños del abuelo y por fin he conseguido que se vaya junto a Souta para así prepararle las cosas antes de que se entere. Ahora voy a salir a comprar las cosas, ¿te importaría a ti ayudarme con el regalo?

—¡Claro!— aceptó Kagome entusiasmada— No te preocupes, dime que tengo que hacer.

—Bien, pues...

Media hora después la viajera del tiempo se encontraba bajando la escotilla de su casa que le dejaba subir hacia el desván. Su madre se había marchado hacía poco después de explicarle lo que debía hacer y como, y ahora ella se había puesto manos a la obra.

Cuando subió, sus ojos tardaron un poco en adaptarse a su alrededor. Su nariz picó por la cantidad de polvo acumulado en aquel lugar y no tenía ni idea de donde había colocado su abuelo el interruptor para alumbrar el lugar. Estuvo trasteando por la pared con escasa visión y un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando consiguió encontrar lo que buscaba. ¡El interruptor! Le dio y entonces varias bombillas se encendieron en aquel lugar.

La mirada castaña de la muchacha admiró su alrededor con curiosidad. Había bastantes cosas en el lugar y la mayoría de ella parecían viejas. Desde muebles, sillones, estanterías... y cajas. Muchas cajas.

¿De verdad tenía que buscar en cada una de ellas hasta encontrar las dichosas fotos?

Cuando se lo pidió su madre, la explicación la pintó demasiado fácil. Ahora que veía la cantidad de cajas por mirar, parecía que le ocuparía toda la tarde.

Lo primero que hizo fue descartar aquellas que contenían ropa. Había prendas muy bonitas, aunque alguna que otra parecía una horterada, la verdad. Después apartó las que contenían pequeños objetos como lámparas, jarrones y otras cosas. De verdad, ¿qué era lo que guardaba su abuelo por allí? ¡Incluso encontró una trozo de madera casi podrida por allí! ¿Para qué quería eso?

Kagome resopló y dejándolo en su lugar, no fuera a ser que desatara una maldición (como diría su abuelo) o algo, se dispuso a abrir la siguiente caja.

No parecía que había nada raro. Un pañuelo, un collar y un libro. El pañuelo parecía ser de muy buena calidad aunque bastante viejo, el collar era muy simple pero bello que constaba de un dije en forma de corazón y el libro...

Sintiendo la curiosidad en su interior, Kagome lo cogió con mucho cuidado.

Estaba muy desgastado y cuando lo abrió, sus páginas crujieron, señal de que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo había hecho.

 _Kaori,_ decía en la primera página con una bonita y elegante letra.

¿Quién sería esta chica?

Deseosa saber más sobre ella, ojeó por encima el libro y para su asombro descubrió que era un diario. El diario de esa tal Kaori. Abrió una página al azar y decidió leer un poco, descubrir lo que escondía. No sería mucho...

 **A veces miro hacia atrás y veo a la chica que era antes. Había cambiado. No sabía bien en qué momento fue, pero si tenía absoluta certeza del motivo. Y es que no podía se otro más que él.**

 **Siempre era él.**

 **¿Cuándo fue?, pienso. Y recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, recuerdo ese día en la cascada... recuerdo cada una de sus palabras, de sus miradas y de sus sonrisas. Y descubro, con asombro, que en realidad no fue un momento exacto, sino que poco a poco Raiden consiguió llevarse consigo un pedacito de mi...**

—¡Kagome!

El grito de su madre, que había llegado en ese momento de las compras, consiguió sacarla de su ávida lectura. Sobresaltándose, rápidamente cerró el cuaderno con el corazón aumentando de velocidad en su pecho. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón.

Sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Esas palabras parecían muy personales, no debería de estar leyendo, pero una parte de ella deseaba descubrir más cosas.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué se había emocionado tanto?

—¡Kagome, ¿las has encontrado?!

—¡No, mamá!— apresuró a contestar dejando el diario de nuevo en su caja— ¡Aún no!

—¡¿Quieres que vaya a ayudar?!

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo tengo controlado!

Y continuó con su búsqueda. Aunque su cabeza se encontrara en otro lugar, exactamente en aquel extraño cuaderno que había encontrado, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a sus palabras.

Así que cuando realizó su cometido y halló las dichosas fotos de su abuelo de joven, no pudo evitarlo y se llevó la caja con el pañuelo, el collar y el diario con ella.

·

—Buenas noches, mamá, Souta, abuelo— se despidió la joven una vez terminaron de cenar y subió a su habitación dispuesta repasar por última vez.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su cortina se ondulaba por la corriente de aire que hacía esa noche, aunque no era fría. Su habitación estaba ordenada, tal y como la había dejado, y la calma reinaba en el lugar.

Calma... Qué palabra más extraña para ella. Tiempo atrás se habría aburrido de ello, sin embargo, actualmente debía atesorar esos instantes pues eran muy escasos. Y es que ser una viajera del tiempo y sacerdotisa en una época de demonios no era algo fácil.

Irremediablemente en su mente apareció la imagen de InuYasha. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

De nuevo después de mucho pedir y negociar (bueno, más bien en soltar "sientate's") había podido volver a su hogar durante tres días. Y aunque agradecía su tiempo allí, también tenía que admitir que ya los echaba de menos. Tan solo llevaba dos días en su época, pero una parte de ella sentía como si fueran años. Había llegado a cogerle el gusto de la época antigua además de que deseaba reunirse con su _familia_ y el tonto de InuYasha.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia su escritorio pero a medio camino camino tuvo que parar. Algo le había llamado la atención.

Era la caja de esa tarde.

Realmente con tanto traqueteo ayudando a su madre había llegado a olvidarse de su existencia pero ahora que la tenía delante, de nuevo, el sentimiento de curiosidad floreció en su interior. Titubeó unos segundos, de pie en su habitación, sin embargo, finalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior se dirigió hacia su cama, lugar donde estaba.

La abrió y recostándose en el mullido colchón, jugueteó un poco con la portada, indecisa. ¿Lo abría o no lo abría? ¿Debía leerlo? ¿Estaba siendo una intrusa? ¿Hacía mal?

Su madre siempre le había enseñado que no debía coger cosas ajenas, pero... ¿eso también se utilizaba cuando el objeto en cuestión no tenía dueño?

Estuvo un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto, dudando en si _debía_ leerlo o no... Finalmente su curiosidad prevaleció y haciendo un mueca para sí, terminó por abrirlo en la primera página. Quería enterarse de todo. ¿Cómo había llegado Kaori a escribir tal cosa?

 **He llegado a la conclusión de que tan solo soy una muñeca, un mero adorno.**

 **Camino, como y duermo tal y como me mandan. No replico, no hablo cuando no es necesario, no sonrío si no es por cortesía... No vivo.**

 **Y todo desde que papá murió.**

 **¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?**

 **Siento como si estuviera en medio de una gran concentración de gente, chillando, pidiendo ayuda, esperando que alguien me vea y se de cuenta de que éxito... pero me dejo la garganta y nadie gira la cara en mi dirección. Estoy sola. Mamá no me hace caso desde que tiene un nuevo marido... mis "hermanastras" siempre están molestándome y metiéndose conmigo...**

 **No lloro. ¿Soy fuerte? No, no es eso. Tan solo creo que ya no puedo más. Lo he hecho demasiado en este último tiempo y es como si no tuviera nada más en mi interior que el... vacío.**

 **Papá, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Te quiero... te quería tanto...**

 **¿Qué será ahora de mi?**

Kagome, ahogando un sollozo, intentó por todos los medios no llorar.

Ella parecía estar muy mal... Y Kagome llegaba a comprenderla. Cuando su padre murió, ella también se sintió perdida y destrozada. De pronto, los colores habían dejado de existir y nada parecía tener sentido. Pero al contrario de Kaori, ella si tenía el apoyo de su madre y su abuelo. En ese momento se sintió enormemente agradecida por ello y muy orgullosa de su madre, de haber salido adelante de todas las maneras.

Siguió leyendo las siguientes páginas y la joven sentía como un profundo dolor se mostraba en su corazón cuando veía lo mal que estaba y lo sola que se sentía, como cuando dijo que su madre había olvidado el día de su cumpleaños y que sus hermanastras habían tirado el kimono que un día le regaló su padre al río. Estaba furiosa. ¿Es que no veían lo mal que estaban? ¿Por qué la tenían que tratar así?

Mascullando algo para ella sobre lo estúpida que podían ser algunas personas, Kagome pasó la página y entonces sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Y es que la primera frase no era para menos.

 **Hoy creo que he vuelto a sentir.**

 **Ha sido algo breve, casi efímero, pero para mi fue como si de un tornado se tratase.**

 **El día de hoy pintaba ser uno como otro cualquiera. Sobrevivirlo. Aunque... cuando lo vi noté cosas en mi que nunca antes lo había hecho. Por un segundo el mundo se detuvo y tan solo lo vi a él.**

 **Será mejor que empiece por el principio:**

 **Desde hace tiempo ronda por los alrededores la noticia de que no paraban de atacar nuestros territorios un grupo de demonios y el...**

Espera.

Kagome parpadeó y volvió a releer la última linea. Sí. Oh, _diablos._ Ahí decía "demonios" claramente. Significaba eso que... De nuevo, leyó lo anterior así por lo alto, con una idea formándose en su cabeza, y cuando lo confirmó una pequeña carcajada de sorpresa salió de sus labios.

Kaori vivía en la época antigua. En _su_ época antigua. Podía verse en algunos datos y comentarios esporádicos que tenía... y hablando tan ricamente de los demonios asediando aldeas... Sí, Kaori había vivido hacía 500 años.

Cuando ese pensamiento se coló por su cabeza, sus ojos vieron de otra manera a ese cuaderno. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir todo ese tiempo? ¡¿Y como había terminado en el desván de su casa?!

Kagome no tenía todas las respuestas, pero deseaba conseguirlas.

¿Saldría alguien conocido por ella? Habían viajado por allí y conocían muchos lugares...

Ávida de información, se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

 **Desde hace tiempo ronda por los alrededores la noticia de que no paraban de atacar nuestros territorios un grupo de demonios y el marido de mi madre, cansado de los saqueos y pérdidas, decidió que había llegado el momento de que terminara todo de una vez. Es por eso que mandó a llamar a uno de los mejores exterminadores de demonios de la zona. Dicho exterminador ha llegado esta mañana y se llama Isao. La primera vez que lo vi, a lo lejos, descubrí que tenía una mirada penetrante y seria. Por un momento pensé que, como yo, jamás había sonreído.**

 **Me equivoqué.**

 **Durante la cena descubrí que Isao era una buena persona y le gustaba charlar. Me quedé sorprendida y tiempo más tarde supe el motivo: se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo y cuando estaba en ello pocas cosas lo hacían desviarse de su camino. Me cayó muy bien. Aunque, por supuesto, como todo el mundo no me vio. Y eso que estaba sentada cerca suya. Percibía que haría muy bien su trabajo.**

 **Fue entonces cuando horas antes, sin poder conciliar esa noche el sueño, decidí que daría una vuelta para así despejar un poco mi cabeza. Cuidadosamente, para que nadie me viera, salí a mi habitación y me dirigí al gran estanque que se encontraba en la parte de atrás. Aunque por el camino tuve que esconderme momentáneamente pues escuché unos pasos que provenían de esa dirección y se dirigían hacia mi. ¡Era Isao! ¿Qué haría allí a esa hora?, me pregunté interiormente mientras lo veía marchar.**

 **Cuando llegué al estanque lo supe.**

 **Y es que su figura era muy difícil de ignorar.**

 **Bajo la luz de la luna la primera impresión que tuve era de que era un ser celestial, un ser de otro mundo. Su pelo era negro, aunque en algunas partes lanzaba destellos cenizas. Y sus ojos... sus ojos plateados... ¡estaban mirándome!**

 **No sé quién es, no se qué hacía allí ni que relación tenía con Isao... pero sí hay algo que sé, algo que se me ha quedado profundamente en mi interior.**

 **Jamás olvidaré su mirada... y como fue el primero en tener conciencia de mi.**

Llevándose una mano a la boca Kagome acalló un grito que quería salir de su interior.

¡Era como tener un libro en sus manos! ¡Un libro _muy_ interesante y realista!

 **Han pasado tres días desde que lo vi.**

 **Tres días en los que me he dado cuenta de que es un sueño, que en realidad nada había pasado. Esa noche... tan solo pude verlo por unos instantes, pues en un parpadeo él desapareció y fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Con mi corazón bombeando a gran velocidad volví a mi habitación... y no pude dormir en toda noche.**

 **¿Y si me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Y si lo había soñado? ¿Tan sola estaba que soñaba con desconocidos? ¿Realmente estaba tan mal?**

 **Desearía preguntarle a Isao, pero una parte de mi me lo impide. Yo no debería de haber estado ahí. ¿Y si se enfada? ¿Y si me acusa de loca?**

 **¿Y si confirma mis peores pensamientos... y todo es mentira?**

Siguió leyendo el diario, sus dudas y temores, hasta que tres páginas después, por fin volvió a saber de _él_. Honestamente ella también tenía mucha curiosidad. ¿Sería un humano? ¿Un demonio? O... ¿un medio demonio?

 **¡Es real!**

 **¡Oh, dios mío, él es real!**

 **Aún siento como mi corazón palpita fuertemente en mi pecho. Aún mi cara está roja y muy acalorada... ¡Aún es como si lo tuviera a la mi lado!**

 **Después de tanto tiempo, quiero reír. ¡Sí, quiero reír, saltar y chillar de alegría!**

 **Y es que he descubierto que no estoy loca, lo he visto, él me ha hablado...**

 **Y me ha salvado la vida.**

 **Todo ha tenido lugar en el pueblo, cuando esta mañana decidí dar una vuelta y de paso despejar mi mente un rato. Mamá, a pesar de los rumores que circulaban, no me me detuvo. Es más, estoy segura de que ni si quiera se enteró de mi escapada. Eso por una parte me dolió, sin embargo, por una vez fui feliz de ello. No quería que mi madre, de pronto, me prohibiera algo que yo sentía que tanta falta me hacía.**

 **No quería permanecer encerrada ni un segundo entre esas paredes.**

 **En un principio todo había transcurrido bien. En el mercado nadie me reconoció (ninguna sorpresa para mí) y terminé dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo. Sin embargo, de pronto, algo ocurrió. La plaza de llenó de chillidos de terror y todo el mundo corrió cuando un demonio empezó a atacar el lugar.**

 **Yo también intenté hacerlo, pero al chocar con las demás personas, caí al suelo y no pude volver a levantarme. Me había torcido el tobillo, alguien me lo había pisado.**

 **Cuando el lugar quedó vacío (todo el mundo había huido a su casa para refugiarse), sentí como mi corazón se paraba al ver el demonio acercarse. Iba volando. Grande y redondeado cuerpo de pájaros que tenía encima suya a... ¿una persona? Realmente eran unos demonios muy extraños.**

 **En ese momento no supe que hacer. Mi cuerpo se había paralizado, no podía mover mi pie... Sabía que había llegado e iba a morir. ¿Estaba preparada? No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que ocurriría finalmente.**

 **Tal fue la sorpresa que me llevé cuando, un segundo antes un demonio volaba hacia mi, y al otro la que se encontraba volando era yo. Chillé y me retorcí creyendo que uno de sus compañeros me había pillado, y a poco estuve de caerme, pero entonces una voz grave consiguió que mi cuerpo se paralizara.**

" **¡Estate quieta, estúpida, o morirás!" fueron... sus primeras palabras.**

 **Y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Fue cuando lo distinguí.**

 **Era su pelo. Eran sus ojos. Era... él.**

 **En ese momento mis cuerdas vocales dejaron de funcionar y yo no pude más que observarlo embobada, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Me dejó sobre un tejado y mascullando algo que no entendí volvió a saltar, aunque esta vez en dirección hacia el demonio. Y no sé como ocurrió (todavía sigo dándole vueltas), pero consiguió destruirlo sin acercarse a él.**

 **Aún con mis sentidos paralizados, él se acercó de nuevo a donde yo estaba y fue cuando pude verlo a la luz del sol.**

 **Jamás se me olvidará su apariencia.**

 **Tenía el pelo negro, llegándole un poco más abajo que los hombros, pero también tenía reflejos grises en algunos mechones. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos, grandes y observadores de un color grisáceo. Y en su mejilla derecha tenía como la sombra de un zarpazo. Pero no parecía una herida... sino, una mancha.**

 **Por un segundo nos miramos, incapaz de romper el silencio. Finalmente, él fue el que habló y sonando realmente tierno, apartó la mirada de mi mientras frunciendo el ceño me preguntaba si estaba bien. En ese momento quise llorar. ¡¿Quién fue la última persona que me había preguntado eso?!**

 **Quise quitarle importancia y para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, asentí e intenté levantarme. Por supuesto, fracasé pues apenas podía apoyar el pie, pero supongo que eso terminó siendo algo bueno. Él acabó ayudándome a incorporarme... y de pronto me encontré entre sus brazos.**

 **No hablamos mucho más. Conmigo en brazos (para mi bochorno) terminó llevándome a casa a gran velocidad y con extraordinaria fuerza y agilidad consiguió saltar la parte atrás para quedarnos en el patio de atrás, ya que podía ser muy peligroso que lo descubrieran.**

 **Él me soltó y apoyándome en un árbol, le agradecí su ayuda. No me miraba, en ese momento el suelo parecía muchísimo más interesante, pero sacudió la cabeza.**

" **No ha sido nada" me respondió Y entonces, lanzándome una última mirada, hizo una pequeña mueca "Y... mejorate"**

 **Se marchó.**

 **Y yo me quedé allí hasta que llegó el atardecer intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.**

—¡Qué bonito!— sonrió soñadoramente la joven contemporánea.

Así que de esa manera había empezado su historia de amor. Él salvándola a ella.

Bueno, podría decirse que lo suyo también había sido parecido. Kagome había tenido que arrancarle la flecha del pecho de InuYasha para que la salvara de la mujer cienpiés que quería conseguir la perla de Shikon que se encontraba en su interior. Aunque, claro, no era lo mismo, porque él después quiso matarla para conseguir la esfera.

Realmente había tenido un gran cambio hasta donde estaban en ese momento.

Sus siguientes páginas hablaba de la gran pelea que tuvo con su madre cuando Kaori decidió no contarle nada y ella descubrió de su cojera cuando se calló frente a uno sus invitados. Por supuesto, su enfado no fue por la preocupación, sino por el bochorno que pasó supuestamente su madre. También contaba como percibía que de pronto, alguien lo miraba. No importaba donde estuviera, sentía un peso en su nunca, como si alguien lo estuviera observando fijamente.

¿Sería...?

Tenía todas las de ganas de saber.

—Si fuera así... ¡ay, qué mono!

 **Creí que hoy se me saldría el corazón del pecho.**

 **Ya hacía varios días que podía caminar. Todavía cojeaba un poco pero no era nada muy grave. El dolor, lentamente, iba desapareciendo. Sin embargo eso solamente ocurría con el físico. Por dentro, sentía como si estuviera marchitándome poco a poco.**

 **Odiaba este lugar. Odiaba a los que me rodeaban. Me odiaba a mi misma.**

 **¿Por qué no tenía el coraje de escapar muy lechos, huir de este odioso lugar? Esa idea furtiva siempre había estado rondando por mi mente, pero nunca había tenido la valentía de pensar en ella un rato, sino que cuando aparecía rápidamente la apartaba...**

 **Hasta ahora.**

 **Mi paseo de hoy ha terminado cuando llegué al estanque, aquel lugar donde lo vi por primera vez. Decidí quedarme allí un rato, pues me encantaba la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que trasmitía, y me senté junto a la orilla. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, pues en algún momento me dormí y cuando volví a despertarme...**

 **Él estaba a mi lado. Mirándome fijamente.**

 **Estuve segura que el chillido que pegué del susto de encontrármelo allí consiguió escucharse en la otra punta del mundo. Rápidamente me incorporé, con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad. Él simplemente me miró fijamente, como si quisiera leer mis pensamiento, y su mirada grisácea consiguió ponerme los vellos de punta.**

 **El silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros conseguía ponerme más y más nerviosa, así que, estúpidamente, dije lo primero que pude: lo mucho que me había asustado. Patético, ¿verdad?**

 **Sin embargo, él pareció no darle mucha importancia, y paseando sus ojos por mi cuerpo (ruborizándome) estos se quedaron clavados en mis pies.**

" **¿Estás bien?" me preguntó con su voz ronca. Intenté por todos los medios no mostrar la sonrisa que deseaba formarse en mis labios, pero fallé estrepitosamente. ¿Se había preocupado por mi? Respondí que sí y mostrándoselo lo moví un poco.**

 **Él suspiró y en ese momento decidí por una vez en mi vida ser valiente. Fue algo realmente gratificante saber que podía serlo.**

" **¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunté y una parte de mi pensó que no me respondería. Si bien es cierto que tardó un poco, pero finalmente lo hizo y yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí dichosa.**

 **Raiden.**

 **Ra-i-den.**

 **Un nombre muy hermoso.**

 **Entusiasmada yo también me presenté y de pronto me vi envuelta en una conversación. Bueno, conversación de mi parte, porque él apenas emitía sonido alguno. Pero no me importaba. Yo estaba hablado y alguien me estaba escuchando, y parecía gustarle eso porque el interés y la curiosidad no desaparecían de su mirada.**

 **Nunca antes me había sentido así.**

 **En algún momento, sorprendentemente, ya no supe que más hablar... y fue entonces cuando decidí preguntar por él. En un primer momento él calló, dándome evasivas, pero yo no rendí. De verdad deseaba saber cosas de él. ¿Era de aquí? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿Cómo es que era tan ágil y fuerte? ¿Y su velocidad?**

 **Después de mucho esfuerzo él habló. Y su mirada perdida y el tono de voz mientras me contaba consiguió llegarme al corazón.**

 **Raiden no era de aquí. Había venido junto a un amigo para realizar un encargo y parecía que les estaba costando bastante.**

—¡Isao!— exclamó Kagome entre línea y línea sin poder para de leer— Seguro que es Isao.

 **Y también supe... que era un medio demonio.**

—¡Ajá!— rió triunfante la sacerdotisa. Recordó entonces que los demás de la casa estarían durmiendo y maldijo por lo bajo, aunque la curvatura no se desprendía de sus labios.

¡Era un medio demonio!

Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan en sintonía con una joven de hace 500 años, bueno, sin contar con su amiga Sango. Sus mundos eran tan distintos... Y aún así esa chica, Kaori, conseguía despertarle sentimientos muy parecidos a los que tenía por su amiga Sango.

Además, un monje y un medio demonio viajando juntos, ¿de qué le sonará?

 **Juro que en un primer momento eso me descolocó. Mi razón me ordenó marcharme de allí corriendo y pidiendo auxilio, pero mi corazón impuso orden y supe que en realidad no había motivo para hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que huir de él cuando había sido la única persona que me había visto? Además, sabía que si me levantaba en esos momentos la profunda mirada que me estaba dedicando se rompería. Yo no podía hacerle eso.**

 **Sentía como si al contarme su "secreto" me hubiera hecho dueña del más grande y sincero sentimiento que me podía dar.**

 **Había confiado en mi, en una desconocida.**

 **Y yo no podía decepcionarle.**

 **Así que le sonreí y mi corazón se derritió cuando él me correspondió la sonrisa.**

 **¿Qué me había hecho? ¿Cómo terminaría todo esto?**

 **No lo sabía. Y tampoco quería pensar en ello. Tan solo quería disfrutar de él, de su compañía, de sus palabras.**

 **No quería que acabara nunca este momento.**

·

Tiró la mochila al llegar a su habitación y sin más dilación corrió hacia el cajón de su escritorio.

Apenas había saludado a su familia, respondido algunas preguntas del examen (el cual le había salido sorprendentemente bien), que se había dirigido a su habitación.

Le había costado un gran triunfo poder dejar de leer anoche. Creía que eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando sus ojos se cerraban y tuvo que dejarlo de puro agotamiento. ¡Pero es que no podía parar ni un segundo de leer! Cada vez necesitaba saber más de ellos y con cada página su emoción crecía.

Mientras que para Kagome había sido una noche, en el diario trascurrieron casi tres meses. Tres meses en los que Kaori y Raiden fueron acercándose progresivamente... hasta un punto en el que la chica _percibía_ que no quedaba nada para que él se declarara. ¡Por fin!

En demás clases, Kagome debía reconocer que no había llegado a echar mucha cuenta, pues su mente viajaba bien lejos, comparando, inevitablemente, a esos dos medio demonios.

Por un lado estaba Raiden, el cual por lo que había leído, era un chico muy caballeroso, reservado y tímido. ¡Sí, tímido! Kagome había veces en las que deseaba que InuYasha fuera un poco más como él. Que dejara de ser un idiota bravucón y se tranquilizara un poco. Aunque, no obstante, debía admitir para ella que eran esos arranques de celos espontáneos los que le hacían ver a ella que le importaba.

Algo en lo que coincidían era en su pasado. Ambos habían sido renegados tanto de los humanos como de los demonios. Sin embargo, Raiden fue separado de su madre al nacer y pasó gran parte de su infancia encerrado hasta que pudo llegar a escapar un día. No había tenido apenas contacto _humano_ o civilizado con otro ser, así que no sabía muy bien como comparte. Si bien InuYasha lo mostraba con rudeza, Raiden lo hacía con la desconfianza.

Durante esos tres meses, todavía no habían llegado a encontrar a esos dichosos demonios que asediaban la cuidad. Tanto Isao como Raiden ponían todo su empeño, pero parecía que era un gran número de ellos y por más que matara, estos seguían apareciendo, además de que tenían su guarida muy bien resguardada. Kaori pasaba muchos días preocupada cuando Raiden le avisaba de que pasaría unos pocos días merodeando por la zona, en busca de esos demonios, e incluso tuvo algún que otro susto por aparecer ellos en su ausencia. Sin embargo, parecía que lo _sentía_ y siempre llegaba a salvarla de todos los problemas.

Eso le sonaba tan conocido a la sacerdotisa...

De un golpe sordo Kagome cayó en su cama. Con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, abrió el diario y comenzó a leer por donde lo había dejado. En algún momento de la tarde, un chillido de alegría salió de sus labios cuando por fin llegó a _esa_ parte. ¡Oh, sí, se había confesado!

 **Realmente tengo la peor suerte del mundo. Bueno, no la peor. ¡Qué digo! ¡La mejor!**

 **Como bien sabéis, hace dos días que Raiden no aparece por aquí e inevitablemente estoy preocupada por él. Sé que debería ser algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada pero... ¿y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba herido?**

 **Las preguntas y distintas situaciones me carcomían la cabeza y como yo no aprendo de mis errores, de nuevo salí a dar una vuelta y, ¡demonios! (nunca mejor dicho) volví a tener compañía.**

 **Aunque esta vez me cogieron y volaron conmigo. En ese momento sentí como el miedo me recorría entera y aunque quería que sus zarpas me soltaran, en algún momento decidí parar pues la caída sería demasiado grande... y no sobreviviría. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar y rezar por que alguien me ayudara. Porque Raiden llegara a tiempo.**

 **Y lo hizo. De nuevo, no me decepcionó y hubo un momento en el que sentí algo pasar a gran velocidad al lado de mi cabeza. Segundos después oí un chillido proveniente de esas bestias y me soltaron. Durante un instante estuve cayendo y el suelo me pareció demasiado cerca. No obstante, pronto estuve entre los brazos de Raiden. Mi lugar favorito en el mundo.**

 **Los demonios se marcharon, de pronto, como si se hubieran olvidado de mi y yo tampoco les eché mucha cuenta, la verdad. La furiosa mirada de Raiden me tenía atrapada.**

 **Fue entonces cuando empezó a reprocharme lo descuidada y torpe que era, lo difícil que resultaba mantenerme a salvo... Pero yo solamente podía mirarlo. Y en mi interior agradecía a quien fuera que lo hubiera puesto a mi camino. Quería a Raiden y no me importaba que no fuera humano, ni que fuera un medio demonio. Me gustaba tal y como era.**

 **Y tan solo deseaba permanecer siempre a su lado.**

 **Cuando vio que no le respondía Raiden calló y aún ahora me pregunto si el color que vi en sus mejillas era real o un producto de mi imaginación. Hizo una mueca y entonces habló. Y jamás se me olvidarán sus palabras.**

" **No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti cuando llegué antes y no te vi. Por un momento llegué a pesar que te había pasado algo y tú no... bueno, en realidad si te pasó algo" el fruncimiento de labios aún perduraba en mi memoria "Kaori... yo... no sé que haría si te pasara algo. Tú ahora... eres mi mundo"**

 **Mi mundo.**

 **Mi-mun-do.**

 **¡Él lo dijo!**

 **¿Cuán feliz podía estar cuando oí esas palabras?**

—¡Kagome!

La chica parpadeó, y al igual que si su alma hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo después de una larga ausencia, esta tuvo noción de su alrededor. Descubrió su techo, la pálida luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana, la brisa que removía la cortina... y la mirada enfadada de InuYasha.

¿InuYasha?

—¡I-InuYasha!— exclamó incorporándose— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue una pregunta tonta. Realmente sabía que hacía allí (recogerla después de su estancia en su epóca para seguir yendo tras Naraku) pero su mente todavía no trabajaba bien.

—¿Tú que crees, tona?— arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Muévete, que tenemos que irnos! Ya se ha hecho tarde.

Un suspiro nació desde el interior de la muchacha. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apático? ¿No podía tener una poquita (tampoco quería milagros) de delicadeza? ¿No podía parecerse a Raiden?

—Quedamos en que volvería mañana.

—Quedamos en que volverías en tres días. Y esta noche hace los tres días.

—¿Estás contando las horas?— inquirió sorprendida por su comentario.

Observó como las mejillas del medio demonio se coloreaban y sus labios se curvaron. Bueno, vale, ¡cuando quería podía ser tan mono!

—¡Keh! Deja la cháchara y vámonos.

Pero... ¿por qué no había esperado hasta mañana? Eran... ¡pasadas las 7! Vaya, realmente se le había pasado el tiempo leyendo, tanto que no se había dado ni cuenta de que la tarde había acabado.

—InuYasha, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? Podemos irnos ya mañana por la mañana— sugirió mientras dejaba el cuaderno a un lado y se levantaba de la cama— Esta noche creo que hay ramen.

Inmediatamente vio como los ojos dorados de InuYasha empezaron a brillar y la joven soltó una risilla. Siempre tan glotón.

—Piensa que entre que preparo las cosas y todo, no nos dará tiempo a salir hoy. Así que es mejor ya pasar la noche aquí, ¿no? Además, más tiempo en mi cama siempre es bienvenido.

Kagome observó como InuYasha se lo pensaba, aunque supo que lo había _comprado_ cuando le habló de la comida. Haciendo una mueca, este terminó asintiendo.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¡Genial!— celebró la joven— Voy a avisar a mamá que esta noche somos uno más.

Kagome salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella con mucho cuidado, terminando apoyada en ella durante unos segundos. Su mirada se perdió en el suelo y una pequeña sonrisa estaba formada en sus labios.

No saldría de sus labios el verdadero motivo por el que ella deseaba quedarse muchas noches allí en vez de partir directamente. Y es que sabía que cuando InuYasha se encontraba en su época era capaz de descansar durante unas horas. No era como en Sengoku que tenía que estar todo el tiempo atento de posibles ataques o problemas. En su casa nunca pasaba nada y por las noches, cuando InuYasha se recostaba, a veces junto a la ventana, a veces cerca de su cama, ella... creía verlo dormido.

¿Quién no necesitaba después de tanto un descanso?

Tiempo antes había pensado que quería que InuYasha se pareciera a Raiden.

No, en realidad no quería eso. A ella le encantaba InuYasha tal y como era. Lo amaba así.

Podía ser un idiota, borde e insensible cuando quería, pero también tenía sus momentos. Recordó las millones de veces en las que él se puso en peligro por salvarla, lo gracioso que se volvía cuando se ponía celoso de Koga, lo sobreprotector que se volvía con ella...

Si bien es cierto que por lo que había leído, el amor ente una humana y medio demonio era posible (aunque eso lo supiera Kagome desde el mismo momento que vio a InuYasha), también sabía que todavía les _quedaba_ un largo camino por recorrer a Kaori y Raiden para permanecer juntos.

Ese mismo camino que deseaba con toda su alma recorrer Kagome junto a InuYasha.

—¡Kagome!— de pronto la puerta se abrió y si no fuera porque la había cogido, ella habría caído de espalda— ¿Qué diablos haces tanto tiempo ahí parada como una tonta?

—¡Eh... nada!— parpadeó y rápidamente se incorporó—Tan solo me quedé pensando.

Y con la sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios, la joven se dirigió a la cocina.

·

—Alto

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió Kagome.

El variado pero unido grupo se detuvo y todas las miras se dirigieron hacia el monje Miroku que era el que había hablado e InuYasha el cual no dejaba de olisquear. De pronto, Sango también llegó a notarlo y su cuerpo se puso en tensión, agarrando su Hiraikotsu.

Kagome, con el pequeño Shippo en sus brazos, empezó a observar su alrededor en el mismo momento en el que Kirara se trasformaba. Ella realmente no sentía miedo. Bueno, a ver, sí, pero más que miedo era inquietud por no saber lo que aparecería o qué ocurriría. Estaba acostumbrada a que fueran atacados de un momento tras otro y ella confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos. Sabía que no dejarían que le pasara nada, al igual que Kagome con ellos.

Juntos eran una familia y afrontarían cualquier contratiempo.

—Se acer...— Sango no pudo acabar de hablar— ¡Cuidado!

Entonces, todos a una se pusieron en formación. InuYasha sacó su espada, Sango preparó el brazo de su arma y Miroku apretó el báculo entre sus dedos. En ese momento, se escuchó el zumbido de algo cortar el ambiente.

—¡Ahí!— exclamó Sango y lanzó su Hirakotsu, haciendo que chocaran.

—Es... ¡es un dardo!— dijo Kagome acercándose con InuYasha a su espalda.

—¡Qué deje de ser un cobarde y se muestre!— frunció el ceño el medio demonio.

—¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

De pronto, una voz se escuchó de entre los árboles. Y en parpadeo, Kagome vio a InuYasha moverse para interceptar a... ¿eso era una daga?

—¡Sal y da la cara, estúpido!— gritó InuYasha.

Y fue entonces cuando Kagome lo vio. Y algo dentro de ella lo supo.

Esos ojos la atraparon. Su color plateado eran muy intenso. Sin embargo, el zarpazo de su mejilla era demasiado familiar.

La sacerdotisa jadeó y ahogó un gemido. ¡Era él!

—¿Quiénes sois?— habló en un tono calmado el extraño-no-tan-extraño.

—Simples viajeros— se adelantó a contestar Miroku cuando vio a su amigo abrir la boca.

—¿De dónde venís? ¿A donde os dirigís?

—¡A ti que te importa!— espetó InuYasha— ¡Márchate si no quieres que te mate!

—Estáis en mi territorio. Eres tonto si crees que te dejaré así como así.

¿Su territorio? Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tiempo antes habían comentado junto a Miroku y Sango que se encontraban en territorio humano y que a pocas horas de allí se encontraba una enorme y bonita ciudad.

Si era territorio humano, significaba entonces...

—Muy bien— sonrió ufano InuYasha— Veremos entonces quién gana a quien.

—Adelante, chucho.

—Con mucho gusto, zorrito.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta Kagome, esos dos se habían enzarzado en una pelea. La joven no supo si reir o llorar realmente. Kaori siempre había pintado a Raiden como un chico tranquilo y serio, pero ahora con InuYasha... aunque, bueno, el temperamento de InuYasha siempre conseguía sacar de quicio a cualquiera, eso era seguro.

Ambos estaban muy igualados de velocidad y agilidad, lo que dejaba el combate en empate casi todo el tiempo. ¿Cuándo se cansarían? Porque Kagome estaba segura que terminaría mas que por ganador, por cansancio.

Rodó los ojos y mientras todavía intentaba asimilar que se encontraba con la persona de la cual había estado leyendo, se dirigió a sus amigos para esperarlos.

Media hora después, con Kagome metida en un interesante debate sobre la educación de su época con Miroku, escucharon una exclamación femenina. Curiosos, se giraron y se encontraron con una joven de entre los veinticinco, treinta años con el pelo marrón claro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, un rostro redondeado y unos bonitos ojos azules.

De nuevo, algo dentro de ella lo supo y esta vez se le escapó una carcajada de incredulidad.

Vamos, era surrealista. Había estado leyendo ese diario como si de un libro se tratase y ahora sentía como si los personajes hubieran cobrado vida. ¡Era increíble!

—¡Raiden! ¡Vale ya!— gritó cuando lo vio apunto de ser cortado por Tessaiga.

—¡Ahora mismo estoy ocupado!

—¡Ja!— exclamó InuYasha— ¿Quieres huir, zorrito?

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Kaori resopló, en parte disgustada, en parte divertida. De pronto, sintió una presencia a su lado y cuando miró se encontró con una muchacha con una ropa muy rara.

—¿Él es tu novio?— inquirió Kagome sonriendo en su interior por saber la respuesta.

Vio como ella se ruborizaba graciosamente, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

—El idiota de mi marido.

Vaya. Eso sí la cogió por sorpresa. ¡Se habían casado!

Deseaba cogerle la mano y decirle lo mucho que le alegraba la noticia, que siempre había apoyado su relación, que creía en ellos. Deseaba preguntarle por su vida, si su madre seguía igual, si consiguieron derrotar a esos demonios... Pero estaba segura de que si lo hacía la miraría como si estuviera loca y se alejaría corriendo de ella. Y es que, en realidad, no se conocían.

Aunque bien podía ser ese el principio...

Si InuYasha veía una relación próspera entre humano y demonios desde tan cerca a lo mejor...

Kagome rió, con el color subiéndose a sus mejillas, ante esa perspectiva.

—¿Si hago que InuYasha pare de pelear, lo hará tu marido?

—Seguro— asintió Kaori— No sé que le pasa. Raiden siempre ha sido muy tranquilo.

—No te preocupes. Es algo natural en InuYasha...— sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Aunque no sé como lo harás— le echó una mirada curiosa.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

— ¡InuYasha, siéntate!

 _¡Plaf!_

—¡KAGOME!— gritó InuYasha con la cara enterrada en el suelo ante la sorprendida mirada de Raiden.

Kaori, a su lado, abrió los ojos asombrada también.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¡MALDITA SEA, KAGOME, DEJA DE HACER ESO!

—¡Ya cállate InuYasha y deja de pelear! ¡Parecéis dos niños chicos!

Kagome escuchó como Kaori se reía. Suspiró. A veces el carácter de InuYasha llegaba a cansarla.

—Sois una pareja muy rara— murmuró Kaori sonriendo.

" _Ni te lo imaginas"_ llegó a pensar Kagome pensando en las montones de veces que había ido y venido desde su época.

—Pero parecéis buenas personas.

·

 **Hoy hemos conocido a un grupo muy divertido.**

 **Me resultó muy curioso porque en un primer momento cuando los ves o te lo cuentan, tú no puedes llegar a creerlo. Es decir, eran tres demonios y tres humanos. Sin embargo, cuando echas unas segunda mirada puedes darte cuenta de que es realmente así. Y a ellos les vale.**

 **Kirara, un demonio gatito capaz de crecer y trasformarse, Shippo, un demonio zorro muy travieso y adorable, Miroku, un monje... un poco atrevido, Sango, una exterminadora de demonios muy agradable, Kagome, una sacerdotisa que viste extraño pero siendo encantadora y finalmente, InuYasha... un demonio. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no me lo han dicho... yo sé que él no es un demonio normal. Sino que, como Raiden, es un medio demonio.**

 **No he querido preguntarlo, pues eso sé que no es bueno hacerlo, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a eso.**

 **Son muy diferentes entre ellos pero se nota el lazo que los une a cada uno de ellos. En especial... Kagome e InuYasha. Sé que hay algo entre ellos, pero que ninguno dan el paso. Son tan monos...**

 **Me recuerda a mi cuando empecé a ser amiga de Raiden.**

 **¿Cómo terminarán ellos dos?**

 **Me gustaría descubrirlo.**

 **·**

 **·**

Aquí dejo terminado mi historia.

Espero que os haya gustado y, Corazón de Limón, deseo que sea de tu agrado.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
